Too Much
by AstonSilver
Summary: Sometimes, people don't know just how hurt someone is until they finally see them break in a way they haven't before. But the issue that they face isn't why. It's how to keep it from happening again. Good!Mordred, Worried!Arthur and Knights


**So...here's the thing, guys...I know I haven't wrote anything for the Merlin fandom in...way too long. But I went back and decided it was a good idea to re-watch the entire series. Can I say that I forgot how emotionally draining it all is?**

 **But that's beside the point. I decided I wanted to write something for this fandom again.**

 **Enjoy.**

Arthur smiled, amused, as his manservant chattered on. On a normal day, he would've told him to shut up a long time ago, but as it stood at the present time he found that he didn't mind to listen to Merlin talk about anything under the sun. They were waiting on the Knights to find their way to the training field, and honestly, Arthur couldn't think of a better way to pass the time.

But just as the first of the Knights appeared, Merlin's chatter about Ealdor started to fade out, apologies replacing the delighted story.

Arthur looked over at Merlin, slightly confused as to what had just happened, only to see Merlin looking down at the ground, still apologizing for talking so much.

And honestly, Arthur didn't know what to say. So he said nothing. He just patted Merlin on the shoulder, since his attention was needed for training.

All through training, though, the Knights who weren't busy sparring threw looks toward the normally bubbly servant who stood silently, a frown replacing the usual happy smile, and the light that they were used to completely wiped from his gaze.

Mordred, who had since gotten used to the normal joking attitudes of the Knights, noticed the sudden serious atmosphere and followed their gazes to Merlin. He frowned, more than a little concerned.

A few moment's later, Merlin jumped slightly in alarm as the Druid knight's voice echoed through his mind.

" _Are you okay, Emrys?"_

For a change, Merlin's eyes sought Mordred out in response and he gave answer by throwing a fake, but beaming smile at him.

Later that evening, Arthur brought it up. "So what got into you at the training field today, exactly?" he questioned.

Merlin shook his head, giving a sage smile in response. "Nothing, Arthur," he responded. "Why, are you worried about me?"

This served to be enough to get Arthur off his case.

But Merlin knew that he wasn't out of the woods. Not by a long shot.

This pattern happened a few more times, Merlin would be talking to Arthur or one of the Knights about something and he'd suddenly start apologizing and the light would leave him and he'd walk away.

Most of them were okay with letting it go, since it seemed that Merlin _really_ didn't want to talk about whatever it was bothering him.

But the last time this happened, it was around Mordred. He couldn't even remember why he was being so open with the Druid, just knew that it was someone to talk to, to edge off the sudden loneliness that had over taken him.

And as such, when the light started fading from Merlin's eyes and he started letting his story trail off to be covered in apologies, Mordred frowned at him. "What's wrong, Merlin? Is the story too personal?" he asked.

Merlin met his gaze for a moment before he gave a weak fake smile and shook his head. "No, of course not. I just remembered that I need to get back to Gauis, see if he needs any help. I'm sorry for bothering you,"

Mordred was too stunned by this to react before Merlin could leave his chambers at a sprint. But at least now he knew why Merlin always did this. " _Bothering_ me?" he asked aloud, shaking his head.

The next several weeks passed, barely an incident happening like that in Mordred's chambers.

But no one missed the saddened look in Mordred's gaze whenever Merlin spoke to him.

It wasn't brought up until much later, when Merlin was away while the Knights had been training.

"So, have you figured out what's wrong with Merlin?" Arthur questioned of his youngest Knight as they ended training. Normally, he wouldn't, but he knew they had all been concerned for the servant.

Mordred gave a small smile and nodded. "From what I can tell, he seems to think that he bothers people when he talks with them for longer than a few moments without interruption, sire,"

Arthur breathed out a sigh, but he nodded in acceptance of the answer.

Over the next month, Mordred found himself seeking Merlin out quite often. And slowly, he started working with Merlin on his insecurity of being annoying, without Merlin ever noticing.

There were still times that Merlin would suddenly stop talking if he felt it had been too long, but no one held it against him, just talked with him about a new topic and gave him time to realize that he wasn't bothering them by talking for so long.

Sure, it took time, but eventually, they got him to see that he didn't need to worry about being annoying.

And so, it was on an evening with everyone that Merlin finally let his walls down a bit further and let himself enjoy the stories that were told, by himself and the others.

 **I don't know what happened. But...I guess it's a good start for me to get back into writing for this fandom?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys.**

 **-Sky.**


End file.
